


Good Times Never Seemed So Good

by ElliottJames



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, and these two? about as cute as it gets, baseball games are a god tier date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottJames/pseuds/ElliottJames
Summary: Emmett and Elle take in a game at Fenway Park together for the first time. It's Elle's first time, and Emmett is so excited to share this with the woman he loves.





	Good Times Never Seemed So Good

In the nearly five months that Emmett had been in a relationship with Elle, he had learned many things. For example, he had learned three new ways to tie his tie, that yoga was seriously relaxing when done with Elle gently talking him through the poses, and that white wine did have its merits, especially when enjoyed on the roof of his building on a warm, summer night. But one of the biggest things he had learned was that Elle Woods loved surprises.

She really enjoyed being surprised, which he was getting better at, in any possible way. He’d found that bringing home cannolis from the North End would make Elle’s entire night (and his own when they fell into bed later that evening). And for as much as she loved being surprised, Elle’s favorite thing was surprising others however she could. 

Emmett knew this about her, but she still managed to surprise him at almost every possible turn.

On a late Friday afternoon in August, his phone rang right as he was unlocking the door to his apartment. He didn’t have to look at the screen to know who it was, and he answered, “Hey, Elle.”

“Emmett!” she said excitedly. “Are you home?”

He stopped in the entryway and peered around the small space. It wouldn’t be out of character for her to already be inside when he got there. “Just walked in the door,” he said, as he set his briefcase down and kicked off his shoes.

“Good! I’m coming over, I have a surprise for you.”

“What kind of surprise?” he asked, already getting excited about whatever Elle had cooked up for them. He had expected this Friday night to be like most of the others they spent together, usually involving dinner out or at home, a movie, and relaxing with each other after a long week.

“Well if I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it!” she said teasingly. 

He could picture the smile on her face, and he knew this was going to be good. “Fair enough, Woods, I’ll see you soon,” he said.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Bye, babe!” Elle chirped, and then ended the call.

Emmett quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. He knew if tonight’s activity required any sort of dress code that Elle would tell him when she got there, provided it wouldn’t ruin the surprise too much. She was sneaky like that. He had just sat down on the couch to find something to watch on tv when he heard Elle’s key in the lock.

She breezed into his apartment (she was so comfortable there, and just knowing that made Emmett feel warm inside), dressed similarly to him in jeans and a white t-shirt, with her favorite pair of pink Converse sneakers on. “Hey! You ready for tonight?” she asked, smiling coyly at him.

“Born ready,” he answered. “Am I dressed okay?”

“I think so. Unless you’d prefer to wear one of your Red Sox jerseys to their game tonight.”

Emmett froze. Had he heard that right? Elle was beaming at him, and he knew that he had. He couldn’t believe it; of all the things she could have surprised him with tonight, a Red Sox game was so far off his radar that he never could have seen it coming.

“We’re going to the Red Sox game?” he asked. His voice shook a little.

“Surprise!” she exclaimed. “They’re my boss’s season tickets but she and her wife couldn’t go tonight so she gave them to me! I had a feeling you’d be excited.”

“Excited? Elle, I am... _ecstatic_. I’m thrilled. This is the best! Let me go get a jersey and a hat, and we can go.” He got off the couch and started towards his room but stopped short and turned back to her. “Oh, wait. Thank you so much, this is an incredible gift,” he said, before moving in and giving her a brief, but passionate kiss. It had been years since he’d been to a game at Fenway, and now he was going with Elle, for what would be her first game there. He couldn’t believe his luck.

He quickly ran into his room and then back to the living room, now wearing his David Ortiz jersey open over a white t-shirt and the World Series champions hat he bought in 2004. Game four of that series had been one of the only nights he’d put aside work during law school; the Sox winning their first Series in 86 years was too important to miss. So far tonight was looking just as promising.

Elle beamed at him when he walked back into the room and said, “You look adorable.”

He felt his cheeks turn red from the compliment and he pulled Elle into a big hug. “Thank you. You ready?” he asked with a grin.

“Ready,” she answered, and she took his hand and led the way out of his apartment. They took the T towards Fenway, and happily joined the crowd of fans walking towards the ballpark. The energy in the air was electric, and Emmett felt like he could skip down the street.

Once inside, he had to stop for a second and soak in the feeling of being back inside Fenway Park. Everything was perfect, from smell of popcorn to the chatter of the crowd to the kids walking by with baseball gloves on, desperate to catch a fly ball. Suddenly something occurred to him, and he turned to Elle with a smile. “I just realized something, Elle. You need a jersey of your own since it’s your first game!”

“Oh, I’m fine in this--” she started, but Emmett cut her off.

“Nonsense, there should be a store right around here somewhere. I’m gonna buy you your first Red Sox jersey!”

He took her hand and started off in the direction of the closest team store. They quickly found one not far from their seats, and Emmett forced himself to stay focused on finding a jersey for Elle, and not on the myriad of other items that he wanted to buy for himself. Elle chose an Ortiz jersey to match his, which thrilled Emmett to no end.

“His and hers Ortiz jerseys, this is very cute,” the cashier said when Emmett placed the jersey on the counter.

Emmett beamed. “Thank you! It’s her first time at Fenway, so I had to make sure she looked the part,” he said.

“Oh! If it’s her first time, be sure to stop by one of the fan services desks to grab a special gift to celebrate that!” she told them.

Emmett raised his eyebrows questioningly at Elle, and she smiled and nodded in response. Then, once Elle was decked out in her brand new jersey, they went to pick up her gift. The sweet woman behind the counter wrote the date and Elle’s name on a button, and handed it to her ceremoniously. Elle pinned it to her jersey, and finally they were ready to make their way to their seats.

Emmett hadn’t seen the tickets, but he had a feeling that the seats would be good, knowing that they were season ticket seats that belonged to Elle’s boss, a partner in a very prestigious law firm. The seats turned out to be better than he could have imagined. They were three rows back, and a couple sections to the right of home plate. 

Emmett felt light-headed; usually when he went to Fenway he’d joke that he felt light-headed due to lack of oxygen from sitting so high off the ground, but this time it was all because of the shock at being so close to the field. The players were right in front of them warming up before the game, and his eyes darted all over trying to commit every sensation of being here to memory. The air was warm and sweet, Elle was holding his hand, and it was a Red Sox baseball night. Everything was perfect.

“So? What do you think of the seats?” Elle asked, with a teasing smile, like she knew _exactly_ what he thought.

Emmett laughed breathlessly. “Elle, this is unbelievable. I am so, so happy to be here, and to share this with you,” he said, and he turned and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Finally the game started, and Emmett tried not to bore Elle with too many facts about the team, the players, and the park. They got up during the third inning to get a couple of Fenway Franks and beers, and bought a package of peanuts from a vendor walking up and down the aisles during the sixth. 

When the sun went down, Emmett turned his hat around backwards. Elle reached up and pulled a tuft of his hair out through the opening at the back of the cap, and for the second time that night told him that he looked adorable. Emmett, feeling relaxed and happy beyond measure, leaned in and kissed her.

“Thank you,” he said, after pulling back. “You look adorable too. Like always.”

Elle laughed and tugged him back in for another kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips, and no feeling in the world could ever compare to that.

The top of the seventh inning ended with a stunning triple play, and they stood with the crowd to stretch and sing Take Me Out to the Ballgame. Emmett had his arm slung around Elle’s shoulders, and hers was wrapped securely around his waist. They swayed in time with the music and yelled with everyone to root, root, root for the Red Sox before sitting back down.

The rest of the inning brought four more runs for the Red Sox, and the top of the eighth gave them three more times to shine defensively. And then, finally, it was Emmett’s favorite part of the game.

He shot out of his seat and tugged Elle up with him, and she gave him a look of confusion. “I thought we just sang during the seventh inning,” she said.

“Not at Fenway, Elle. There’s an extra song here,” he said, just as the opening chords to Sweet Caroline started filling the park. Emmett turned towards Elle, and put his arms around her waist, swaying as he started to sing to her, “Where it began, I can’t begin to knowin’, but then I know it’s growin’ strong.” He wasn’t much of a singer, but he’d never felt happier than he did in this moment, and he couldn’t stop himself.

Elle quickly caught on, and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and she joined in, singing, “Was it the spring? Then spring became the summer, who’d have believed you’d come along?”

The lyrics were almost too representative of their relationship, and Emmett laughed a little while they sang because it was all too perfect. He reached up and grabbed one of Elle’s hands and squeezed, as they started to sing about hands touching hands.

Finally, the chorus started and Emmett turned so he and Elle were shoulder to shoulder so that he could pump his fist in the air on each of the “bum, bum, bum” and “so good, so good” call-outs between lines. Elle did the same as he did, and Emmett laughed again, so completely overjoyed at this experience, and at sharing this with Elle.

The rest of the game passed quickly, with no need for the bottom of the ninth thanks to the commanding lead the Sox had gained early on. Elle and Emmett held hands as they walked with the happy crowd spilling out of the park, and back towards the T station. 

Emmett couldn’t get Sweet Caroline out of his head, and he hummed it as they walked. It was silly, and more than a little sappy, but in this beautiful, perfect moment with Elle, the good times had truly never seemed so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Sweet Caroline at work the other night and couldn't get the idea of these two at Fenway out of my head. I love them and I love baseball!!!!! catch me on tumblr @jewishemmettforrest!


End file.
